I Love a Flying Boy
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: Jasper JasonxPiper one shot. had to do it!


_**A/N: **__Hey guys, I know: I don't do one shots, but my BFFETAANAIDCWYSWA (Best Friend for eternity that's also a ninja and I don't care what you say we are) gave me this idea with his stupid bratty girlfriend that has dated every guy in the whole school. No, it's not a heartbreak (jots that down though), but just read. :) _

**Piper's POV**

As me and Jason climbed Zeus's Fist, kept wondering why Jason came back to Camp Half-Blood after the war. We climbed up to the top of Zeus's Fist and sat down. It was probably 12:30, maybe 1:00 – definitely after curfew. Being a total show off, he flew out over the ground, lie on his back, and put his hands behind his head. He flew around like Peter Pan, and I couldn't help but laugh at him quietly, even though I knew we were too far out for anyone to hear.

He stood back up on the air, held his hand out for me to take, and looked me in the eyes. "Come on, Beauty Queen."

I took his hand, and started to take a step out to him, but once my first foot left the rock, I got scared. I stepped back, shaking my head no. He flew towards me, still over the side of the rock.

"I won't let go," he told me.

"I can't, Jason," I told him.

"Piper, I'm not going to let anything happen; I promise." He slipped his hands in mine. "Come on!"

"No," I laughed as he walked out on thin air, pulling me out with him. Surprisingly, I could walk on there to as long as I was touching him. "Don't you dare drop me!"

He smiled a goofy (but very cute) smile. "Wouldn't dream of it," he told me.

I looked down and saw that I was standing on the air, just floating in the sky. I gripped his hands.

"Oh my gods!" I breathed.

"It's alright," Jason told me.

"If you drop me, I swear I'll –"

He pulled me towards him, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head so close I could hear him breathing. I couldn't help it – I giggled, which is unlike me. He smiled.

"You'll do what?" he teased.

I laughed again. The wind picked up, but it didn't bother Jason. His blonde hair blew in his face and he didn't know what to do. If he let go of me, I'd fall; but if he let it stay in his face, it'd bug him to death. Releasing my grip on his hands, I reached up and fixed his hair.

"Thanks," he said.

"Didn't want you to drop me," I said with a smile.

His blue eyes sparkled and his smile turned into a sexy smile. The wind got harder and I gripped his arms. He wrapped his arms around me to make me feel secure (and it did).

"It's alright, Piper! I've got you!"

I didn't let go, though. "Maybe we should –"

He leaned in and kissed me on my lips, cutting me off midsentence. My eyes closed almost immediately and my arms draped around his neck. He pulled me closer and the next thing I knew we were shooting up towards the sky, spinning. We stayed like that for a while, until we finally looked up and saw the night sky and the stars above us.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"Yea," Jason breathed as if he hadn't realized it either. "It is."

I had to look down and now we were twice as high and invisible to someone without a telescope. I hope those Athena smarties aren't up.

"Hey, Piper," Jason said nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said, still looking at the stars.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I froze and looked back at him with a shocked look. I knew there was something up with this: the note he slipped in my pocket to meet him here, staying at Camp Half-Blood, the nervousness, the flirting; it all made sense now! He was biting his bottom lip with a scared look on his face about what I was going to say. I felt him tense. _Oh crap! Hurry up, you ditz! _

I kissed him as an answer. When I stopped and looked at him in the eyes, I thought he was going to shoot off in the sky screaming "WOO-HOO!" while I fell. But instead, he moved on arm and took my hand with that hand.

"Wanna try something?" he said with that mischievous/HOT smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we gotta get down SOME how!"

I tensed and shook my head. "No, I'm not free falling! I had enough of that in the war!"

He smiled even more. He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. "Look, I'll be right next to you."

I still didn't like the idea, but he did it any ways. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and held on as tight as I could. Free falling, and Jason was laughing; probably at me. He wrapped his arms around me as if he was giving me a hug. He stopped midair.

"I told you I wouldn't let go," he whispered.


End file.
